


Wrong Number

by acornsandarrows



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, au- no maze no flare etc etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas keeps texting the wrong person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> edited by........................................................................................................................... TAC *crowd cheers and applauds, laughter fills the stage*

[21:07]

ok min hear me out,

you, me, teresa, cinemas tomorrow after biology. teresa’s buying the popcorn, you can choose the movie this time (im never choosing again… why did either of you agree to come see that dragon movie with me…)

lemme know if you’re free

thomas

[21:11]

Hi Thomas,

I think you’ve got the wrong number? My name’s Newt. Also How To Train Your Dragon was great. Please don’t contact me again, I can’t deal with people who don’t appreciate fine cinematic art. Thanks.

Newt

-

[16:35]

what the hell? you didn’t even show!! im hurt, min. wounded even.

i guess the only way for you to repay me is with chocolate

thomas

[17:02]

Thomas,

Do you ever read your texts? You sent this to the wrong person. Again. I’ll accept chocolate as a form of apology

Newt

[17:10]

oh. right. sorry about that. probably explains why he was a no-show, huh. also sorry about texting you on accident again… um do you like Cadbury?

thomas

[17:15]

Thomas,

I was kidding about the chocolate thing. But if you’re forcing it on me I suppose Cadbury is alright. And don’t worry about it, one time I emailed my teacher instead of my friend and with a word count of about 100, I’d say 70% of that was me swearing about some bloody essay I was supposed to be writing.

Newt

[17:23]

Jeez?? What was the essay on? Are you in school? Sorry I just realised we’ve been ‘’’talking’’’ and i know nothing about you.

Also enclosed: milk_chocolate_bar.jpg

thomas

[17:27]

I dont think pictures of chocolate count, dummy. And alright, im Newt, 24, I like cheese and long horse rides on beaches at sunset

How about you?

[17:30]

Ha Ha Ha very funny. If we’re playing that game then im Thomas, 23, studying bio I like SCIENCE!!!! and other stuff I guess. stars are cool

[17:32]

Oh yeah, I forgot to say I’m studying botany. Plants are the best.

[17:33]

I gotta go, I got work. But um, plants for life I guess? talk to you later

[17:33]

bye tommy

-

[03:09]

ImMMMM DRNK!!

MIN MI N MIN IMNIMNIMN GUEASS WHATA

Geu egss whoossss durnk

Enclosed: DANNDCINCNIGN.mp4

[3:30]

Thomas,

… no comment

Newt

[10:32]

Ah shit. Sorry about that. Feel free to delete that from your phone + your life + your memory. brb falling into space.

[10:39]

It’s alright. You’re a good dancer. I just wish it’d been sent at a more reasonable hour but beggars can’t be buggin’ choosers.

[10:41]

Good dancer? You should see me when im sober

[10:44]

Yeah. Well. Interesting that the first time I’ve seen your face is in a drunken video. Although could you count that as ‘seeing’ it? It was pretty blurry.

[10:50]

How’s this for a picture then?

Enclosed: beholdmygorgeousface.png

[10:55]

Enclosed: whatyouegg.png

[10:57]

Holy Cow

[10:58]

Good response. I have to go to class, bye tommy

[11:00]

Be good study hard etc etc

-

[15:05]

MOVIE TIME

[15:07]

… did you mean to send this to me?

[15:08]

Well I was kind of sending it into the void hoping someone would get it and agree to see the Hobbit with me?

[15:09]

Wow, Tommy, you sure know how to make someone feel special.

Sure I’ll come. when/where?  

[15:11]

Im SORRY

Umm tomorrow, 2:30 session, that cinema next to the big toy shop? Meet at 2 so we can get tickets

[15:13]

You better buy the popcorn

-

[14:03]

WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?

[14:04]

Chill, Tommy, i literally just walked in

where are you?

[14:05]

by the big ass bill murray poster. Im waving my arms in the air.

[14:05]

i see you

-

[2:04]

I CANT BELIEVE YOU’RE A BRIT

[2:07]

do you need to speak in a faux british accent a little longer, maybe let it sink in

[2:08]

fuck you

also I don’t care what you say, kili was asleep.

[2:09]

you’re bloody good at this denial thing huh

[2:10]

let me sleep heathen!!

[2:11]

you texted Me you buggin’ loser

[2:12]

wow look at mr. botany student getting all sciencey on my ass

GOOD night

[2:13]

wow

-

[11:30]

Teresa says you’re cute. Also she says you’re invited to the house warming party seeing as you saw us buying supplies for it and she wants to hook you up with one of her friends

[11:35]

tell her thanks? what day is it on?? and who does she want to hook me up with, do i get a bloody say in this

[11:37]

no because you shop at k-mart for clothes. target is where it’s at, duh.

its on tomorrow. starts at 6

…also she wants to hook you up with me

[11:40]

that can be arranged i think

-

[17:30]

hey tommy, do i need to bring anything like food?

[17:32]

just ur fine self!!!!

sorry that was minho. i think youre good! we have enough food and alcohol to last several years i think.

[17:35]

nice

-

[13:05]

hey newt? i was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a bunch of really terrible movies and make out some more. or whatever its fine. i just. im definitely still drunk right now.

[13:10]

Hey, Thomas right?

This is Alby, Newt’s roommate. He says he’d love to. Hurt him and I’ll smash your head in etc etc. Also you might want to take a couple of aspirin for that hangover, nip it in the bud you know?

Newt’ll be over tomorrow around noon.  


End file.
